bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Grayson family
Storylines Backstory Terry Grayson grows up in a heavily religious and very musical family. However, substance abuse and mismanagement of money hinders the family's success. Lack of loyalty and support his family gets from their church leads to Terry becoming resentful of the church and distancing himself. In his 20s, Terry gets into real estate when he buys his first house. Terry soon distances himself from his own family as they exhibit the same behavior that led to his departure from the church. Terry later meets and marries Valerie Morgan -- the daughter of a local pastor and they welcome their daughter Victoria 1953. Early into their marriage, Terry has an affair which leads to separation and they reunite much to the dismay of his mother-in-law and welcome their son Nicholas in August 1958. 1970s As of 1977, Terry is celebrating his first multi-million dollar construction deal with longtime associates, Sterling Fox II and his fashion designer wife Katheryn Fox. Grayson Enterprises has just broken ground on Fox Fashions' new headquarters downtown and Katheryn designs a wedding dress for Terry's pregnant soon-to-be daughter-in-law Shelby Robinson when she marries a reluctant Nick. Vicki suffers a miscarriage which causes strain for her marriage to Tom Barnes. Meanwhile, Vivian's friendship with Xavier Fox puts her at odds with his girlfriend Callie Barnes. After his honeymoon reluctantly agrees to work for the family company while he finishes college putting his dream of breaking into the music industry on hold. Nick befriends Amelia Kane after Shelby gets her fired from a local salon and convinces Katheryn to hire her. Nick discovers that Shelby got pregnant on purpose to get her hands on his family's money and makes plans to divorce her -- and even kisses Amelia. However, she rejects him and convinces him to stay in the marriage when for the sake of his family upon discovering Shelby is carrying twins. Vicki and Tom's attempted reconciliation is thwarted after he sleeps with Amelia and Nick is furious that Amelia. A spiteful Shelby leaks the news to press. In October 1977, Nick and Shelby welcome their daughters Nicole and Zoe but Nikki is kidnapped soon after. It is revealed that Terry has made enemies with a local crime lord -- the Phoenix and he is responsible for Nikki's abduction. Nick and Shelby are reunited with their daughter on Christmas Eve as Vicki announces her divorce is finalized. In 1978, Nick is shocked when Shelby proposes an open marriage -- they stay together to raise the twins but they can see other people. Meanwhile, Valerie sets Vicki up on a blind date with the janitor at her school Holden Ingram. Nick secretly pursues Amelia but Shelby is very jealous when she realizes Nick has fallen in love with Amelia. In May 1978, a jealous Shelby ruins Terry and Val's 25th wedding anniversary when she lets it slip to Vicki that Nick is sleeping with Amelia. Shelby promises it was an accident but continues scheming to keep Nick and Amelia apart as she enlist Gary Crane to seduce Amelia away from her husband. In the summer of 1978, Vivian is shocked when Xavier dumps Callie because he wants to be with her. A jealous Callie sets out to sabotage the duo and even goes so far to plant a pregnancy test in Vivian's bedroom which leads to Terry forbidding Vivian and Xavier from seeing one another. In actuality, the test belongs to Amelia. After her pregnancy scare and afraid she doesn't know who the child's father may be, Amelia dumps Nick and encourages him to reconcile with Shelby. Nick is shocked when Shelby reveals that she has connections in the music industry and can get him a job at a label. While his father isn't too happy, Val agrees to support Nick's career path if he agrees to finish college. In 1979, Vicki is ecstatic when Holden suddenly proposes and she happily accepts. However, Holden isn't willing to discuss his past which makes Vicki suspicious. Nick and Shelby agree to give their marriage another try -- but he still has feelings for Amelia. Val notices Terry is taking secret phone calls. Nick is heart broken when he watches Amelia marry Gary on March 5 and he then leaves town with Shelby and the twins. To make Viv jealous, Callie makes it look like Xavier is still interested in her. Vicki starts wedding plans and tries to contact Holden's family but his parents are dead and he doesn't have any siblings. Instead, she finds his uncle Dan Ingram but Holden warns that Dan isn't interested in coming to their wedding. Val discovers Terry has been sending money to a bank in Chicago -- he claims it is for business. In the summer, Callie crashes the Fox 4th of July party and gets into a fight with Viv and both girls end up in the pool which leads to Viv and Xavier being grounded. Vicki refuses to invite Nick to wedding which upsets her mother. Viv and Xavier sneak out the house for a party but end up in a car accident which kills Xavier instantly. Viv blames herself because the party was her idea and Nick (thanks to the phone) helps her to come to terms with the loss. Vivian bonds with Katheryn when they share memories of Xavier. Vicki and Holden are married on September 7 and Vicki is ecstatic when Dan attends the reception. However, Holden is visibly uncomfortable. Val hires Lloyd Thompson to find out what Terry is doing in Chicago. Vivian struggles to focus in school without Xavier and convinces her parents to send her to boarding school after Christmas. 1980s In 1980, Val helps Katheryn transition back home after rehab. She reluctantly agrees to donate to Sterling's campaign for mayor. Vicki announces that she is leaving Grayson to launch her own company upsetting her dad. Vicki's first big project is to plan Sterling's campaign party in August 1980. Vicki happily re-shoots Sterling's campaign ads when Amelia skips town. At Vicki's launch party, she overhears an intense confrontation between Holden and Dan that makes her suspicious. She enlist Lloyd to help her find what her husband has been hiding. In July 1980, Val is shocked when Lloyd reveals that Terry has been sending money to a woman and her son in Chicago -- the boy is named after Terence. Dan wants Holden to come clean with Vicki about his past but Holden warns him to keep quiet. During Sterling's campaign party, a deranged Amelia accuses Sterling of rape and then stabs him. * 1980: Val donates to Sterling's campaign and discovers Terry is hiding another family; Holden suddenly gets fired from his job and won't tell Vicki why; Vicki launches her own company. The Graysons witness a deranged Amelia accuse Sterling II of rape and then kill him; Vicki's former boss, Cordell Vanderbilt comes to town seeking her services; Vicki discovers Holden was charged with rape but the charges were dropped; Vicki faces her own rape. * 1981: Vicki and Holden struggle with intimacy; Vivian returns after she graduates from high school; Vicki divorces Holden, dates Lucious Love; Val gathers information on Terry's mistress from Vicki; Vivian dates horny Shane Montgomery; Nick returns without Shelby and the twins; New Year's Eve, Lucious and Vicki get into a drunken car accident. * 1982: Vivian marries Shane; Nick has a son -- Dorian; Nick wants to elope with Amelia -- but Vicki elopes with Lucious instead; Vicki has a fling with Cordell and gets pregnant; Nick gets arrested at the altar and is charged with the murders of his wife and daughters; Dante supports the Graysons; Nick on death row is exonerated when Shelby and the twins are revealed to be alive; Nick divorces Shelby; Vicki births her daughter Cordelia; Val confronts Terry about his other family and Terry discovers Dante is the Phoenix. * 1983: Nick marries Amelia, Vivian battles with Callie for Shane; Val divorces Terry; Nick isn't happy that Amelia is pregnant; Vicki and Cordell bond over baby Delia; Shelby tricks Tony D'Angelo into marriage to get joint custody of the twins; Amelia's baby dies and Shelby gets sole custody of the twins; Amelia is devastated to learn Nick's ex-wife Elaina has given birth to his daughter, Marley; Shane cheats on Vivian. * 1984: Vicki and Cordell get engaged; Katheryn tricks Terry into marriage; Vicki marries Cordell; Vivian divorces Shane; Terry is presumed dead and Katheryn gains control of Grayson; Amelia fakes a marriage to Peter Ingram; Viv begins dating Channing; very much alive Terry crashes Katheryn's wedding to C.C. Cooper; Nick is killed in a car accident; Vivian reunites with her childhood friend Justice; Valerie leaves town. * 1985: Vicki finds out Cordell is cheating with Mariah, and sleeps with Chuck; After being dumped by Channing, Vivian sleeps with Justice; Channing then proposes and they later marry; Amelia is drawn to Razor Jerome; Terry leaves Katheryn. * 1986: Terry divorces Katheryn; Razor is identical to Nick because they're twins; Razor marries Emma Donovan; Razor is actually Nick; Nick and Amelia rekindle their romance; Shelby skips town with Nikki. * 1987: Amelia dies in a plane crash; * 1988 * 1989: Nick loses custody of Dorian and Marley. 1990s 2000s 2010s Family members 1st Generation * Terence "Terry" Grayson I ( ) Born on May 27, 1926, Terry is the patriarch of the Grayson family, the youngest of 5 children -- and he has a younger half-sister. Born into a musically driven and religious family, Terry grows to resent Christians for their hypocrisy. He marries Valerie Morgan in the early 1950s and they welcome their oldest daughter, Vicki a year into their marriage. The duo later welcomes two more children, their son Nicholas, and another daughter Vivian. Growing weary of his family's struggle to make a living through the church and music, Terry goes into real-estate when he purchases his first house and rents it out to his family. He eventually buys several more properties and expands his business into construction. By the late 1970s, Terry's has built a multi-million dollar company that he hopes his children can eventually help him run. Terry is desperate to avoid being broke again which often pits him at odds with his children as he is willing to do anything to make money. By 1978, Terry and Valerie divorce after their marriage falls apart due to their youngest son Terence's kidnapping. Shortly after his mother's death, Terry discovers his paternity is in question and distances himself from the rest of his family. * Valerie Claudette "Val" Morgan ( ) Born on June 28, 1925, the 5th of 8 children, Valerie is raised as the daughter of a pastor. Seeing the struggles her own siblings face to their less than stellar life choices, Valerie works hard to stay on the straight and narrow and make her father proud by become a doctor. Valerie meets Terry and quickly changes her mind about being a doctor much to her father's dismay and she goes to work as a substitute teacher. Terry and Valerie marry in 1952 and birth three children, Vicki, Nicholas and Vivian. In 1974, Terry and Valerie adopt another son, Terence, known as Tyke. However, their marriage slowly crumbles after Tyke disappears in 1977. 2nd Generation * Victoria Theresa "Vicki" Grayson ( ) * Nicholas Terence "Nick" Grayson I ( ) The main protagonist of the series, born in 1958, Nick is raised as the only son of the Grayson family. He longs to break into the music industry but his father is deadly against it -- so much so they he hires Shelby Robinson to get pregnant by his son and force him to work for the family company. Nick develops world wind romance with supermodel Amelia Kane but she rejects him because she doesn't want to break up his family. Nick and Shelby leave town in 1979 and is not seen again until 1985 when he escapes Dante's clutches and marries Emma Donovan. At the time, he is led to believe that he is his twin brother Razor. After regaining his memory Nick reunites with Amelia but their happiness is short lived and she is killed in a plane crash. After a failed engagement to Paige Ingram, Nick marries Kelly Cooper but the marriage ends in tragedy when she suffers a miscarriage. Nick and Amelia are finally married in 2001 but the marriage falls apart in 2003 when he discovers she gave birth to his son and didn't tell him about it. The couple has since remarried twice. Nick is father of four children: sons Terence and Drew, and twins Nikki and the late Zoe. * Raymond "Razor" Jerome, Jr. ( ) Razor is Nick's twin brother who is put up for adoption shortly after his birth. In 1981, Razor comes to town pretending to be his brother and seduces Nick's long time love Amelia Kane. Razor is supposed to kill Amelia Dante D'Angelo's orders but has fallen in love with her. Dante frames Razor for murder in early 1982 to keep him in line but when Razor bulks again at killing Amelia in 1984, Dante tries to kill him. However, Razor survives and pretends to be dead to avoid Dante. In 1991, Razor resurfaces and it is revealed that he has been masquerading as Nick but he kills Dante to cover it up and make it look as if it was against his will. After Amelia cheats on him with Nick in 1993, Dante exposes Razor's part in the switch and Razor skips town in 1994. Razor returns to town in 1997 presumably looking to make amends but in actuality -- he's become a serial killer. Razor wreaks havoc on Jericho City until 2014 when he discovered and murdered. * Vivian Terri Grayson ( ) 3rd Generation * Kendall Baldwin ( ) * Terence "Tyke" Grayson II ( ) * Nicole Valerie "Nikki" Grayson ( ) * Zoe Pamela Grayson ( ) * Dorian Jerome Grayson ( ) * Cordelia Victoria "Delia" Vanderbilt ( ) * Andrew "Drew" Zane Grayson ( ) * Marlena Pamela "Marley" Grayson ( ) * Liberty Drucilla Winters ( ) * Grayson Brandon Vanderbilt ( ) * Percy Malcolm Winters ( ) * John Ashton III 4th Generation * Miriam Victoria "Mimi" Ashton ( ) * Nicholas Terence "Nico" Grayson II ( ) * William "Trey" Mitchell III ( ) * Raven Zoe Mitchell ( ) * Daniel Grayson Mitchell ( ) * Morgan Sheridan Dawson ( ) * Zane Jonathan Grayson (Ethan Hutchinson) * Jennifer Amelia Grayson * Pearson Vanderbilt Hayes 5th Generation * Penelope Candice "Penny" Grayson (born 2011) * William Jeremy "Liam" Mitchell IV (born 2016) * Ashton Spencer Cooper (born 2017) In-Laws Family Tree Descendants * Terry Grayson (1926–); married Valerie Morgan (1952–82, 2011–), Katheryn Fox (1984–86), Phoebe Barnes (1986–91), Liza Donovan (1993–95), Pamela Carter (2003–08) ** Victoria Grayson (1953–) ** Nicholas Grayson (1958–); Terry and Val's twin son; married Shelby Robinson (1977–82), Unnamed wife (until 1985) ** Razor Jerome (1958–2014) *** Darius Grayson (1982–) *** Unnamed daughter (1993–) ** Vivian Grayson (1963–) Grayson International Enterprises Grayson Manor References Category:Families Category:Grayson family Category:Characters introduced in 1977